


Leaning Up For A Kiss

by sqbr



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Fluff, Nugalopes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqbr/pseuds/sqbr
Summary: Josephine stands on tip toes to kiss a female Cadash atop a Nugalope, sitting in a field of flowers.





	Leaning Up For A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lecriteuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecriteuse/gifts).



> A big thank you to sweettasteofbitter for making me some reference screenshots when I couldn't access Inquisition. 
> 
> I stole a bunch of visual elements from [La Belle Dame Sans Merci](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:La_Belle_Dam_Sans_Merci.jpg) by Frank Dicksee, though my subject is a little cheerier.

  



End file.
